The invention relates to a connection element with a constant cross-section for sheet pile wall components, such as sheet piles with a claw profile for engaging a head strip of a sheet pile wall component, whereby the claw profile exhibits a claw-shaped lock chamber formed by two hook strips, as well as an attachment profile for engaging in a claw-shaped lock of a sheet pile wall component, whereby the attachment profile exhibits a straight neck strip and a head strip of a greater cross-section provided at its free end. In addition, the invention relates to a sheet pile wall comprised of several sheet piles, where at least two of the sheet piles are connected to each other through a connection element of the type mentioned above.
A connection element of the type mentioned above is known from DE 203 19 175 U1 and from DE 20 2004 018 659 U1. This known connection element is used for connecting sheet pile wall components to each other, which are equipped with so-called ball-and-socket locks. This includes conventional Z- or U-sheet piles with ball-and-socket locks as well as T-beams and I-beams as described in DE 103 07 414 A1 that are provided with ball locks and/or socket locks at the free ends of their flanges. In this context, a ball lock refers to a lock that is formed in the shape of a head strip that stretches along the entire longitudinal edge of the sheet pile and has an oval cross-section. A socket lock refers to a lock with a claw-shaped cross-section in which the ball lock of a sheet pile wall component can engage.
Using the known connection elements, it is possible to couple sheet pile wall components to each other that run at different angles to each other. To this end, the connection element that exhibits a constant cross-section is provided with an attachment profile and a claw profile and in its length is adapted to the lengths of the respective sheet pile wall components that are to be connected.